Calon Suami
by elnim
Summary: [CH.6 is UP!] Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/ Kaihun/ Baekhun/ Chenhun?
1. Chapter 1

**- Calon Suami -**

Cast : Jongin Sehun dan keluarganya [di ff ini wkwk]

Genre: humor!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

Summary:

Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/

It is time to reading!

.

.

.

**.**

"**Hih! Kenapa susah sekali PR-nya!"**

"Sehunie, Kau tak apa-apa, nak?" sahut wanita paruh baya pada anak gadisnya. Junmyeon, wanita paruh baya itu segera menghampiri kamar anak gadisnya itu, khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada anak bungsunya.

"Huweeee~~~ eomma~~~ PR matematika-nya susaahh!" sang anak gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua itu pun langsung menghamburkan diri pada sang ibu.

"Oh... eomma kira kau kenapa... kenapa tak minta tolong pada eonnie-mu saja, huh?"

"Apanya! Luhan-eonnie sibuk kencan dengan kak Minseok!" sang gadis menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Oops— merajuk sepertinya. Junmyeon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dikerjakan... kau tunggu Dad-mu datang nanti minta tolong pada Dad-mu..."

'_Emm... Aku tidak yakin Daddy bisa mengerjakan soal ini... yang dipikiran Daddy kan hanya bagaimana meluluhkan hati eomma kalau sedang marah! Sebaiknya aku minta tolong sama kak Jongdae saja!'_

Lalu, gadis itu langsung pergi tanpa pamit ke rumah seberang jalan, rumah Park-ahjussi katanya.

**TEETT!**

Sehun memencet tombol pintunya. Yeah, demi menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan –itu kata ibunya sih hehe—. Dan tidak lama kemudian pintu rumah keluarga itu pun terbuka.

"Eoh, Sehunie? Ada apa kemari?"

"E-eh kak Baekhyun... e-em kak Jongdae-nya ada kak?"

'_Ugh, kenapa kak Baekhyun jadi makin tampan saja ya Tuhan~~~'_

"Oh Jongdae ya? Jongdae sedang pergi Sehun. Kau mau perlu apa dengan Jongdae?"

"Emmm ini Sehun mau tanya soal matematika yang susah,kak... eh-tapi kalau kak Jongdae-nya pergi gajadi hehe" Sehun hanya nyengir saja karena salah tingkah melihat wajah tampan Baekhyun.

"Soal matematika ya? Sini masuk rumah barangkali aku bisa membantu..."

Sehun menganggguk kecil. 'Yes! Diajarin kakak ganteeng~~'

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke rumah keluarga Park.

Oh, ya sedikit cerita, Kak Baekhyun –sehun biasa memanggilnya begitu— adalah saudara kembar Jongdae. Jadi begini, keluarga Park-ahjussi itu punya tiga anak perjaka. Dua kembar dan satu bunsgsu. Yang kembar itu Park Baekhyun sama Park Jongdae. Kata ibunya Sehun sih, mereka selisih satu menit lima belas detik. Sehun sampai menganggumi Kyungsoo eomma –istri dari keluarga Park—karena bisa melahirkan anak kembar hihihi. Dan yang bungsu dari keluarga Park namanya Park Jongin. Menurut Sehun, Jongin itu ibaratnya anak pungut! Kenapa? Dari Park-ahjussi sampai kak Jongdae itu kulitnya putih-putih semua! Nah, yang bungsu ini kulitnya agak gelap! Kata ibunya –lagi— waktu itu Kyungsoo-eomma sedang mengidolakan Michael Jordan, jadi Jongin ya sebelas dua belas sama pemain basket itu. _'kenapa ga ngidam Daddy aja sih? Kan kalau begitu, Jongin ga gelap!'_

Okay, balik ke cerita...

Sekarang Sehun ada di taman belakang ditemani Kak Baekhyun yang tampan dan super cute serta Kyungsoo-eomma yang baik hatinya gak ketolongan yang setia membawakan Sehun cookies-cookies lezat –maklum ibunya kan pelit gak ketolongan—.

"Jadi ini dikaliin aja sama yang ini... terus baru dijumlahin sama yang tadi... kalau sudah, tinggal di anti-log aja..."

Sehun manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sih, dia ga begitu ngerti tapi dia mencoba mencerna pelan-pelan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Gimana ga susah kan belajar matematikanya?"

"Kak Baekhyun yang terbaik!" kata Sehun sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengusak-usak rambut Sehun. Semburat warna pink cherry pun muncul di kedua belah pipi Sehun. See, betapa manisnya Sehun sekarang!

"Aku pulang!"

Terdengar suara husky dari pintu depan. _Mungkin itu kak Jongdae? E-eh tapi kan suara kang Jongdae itu kan cempr—_

"Ah, Jongin kau sudah pulang, nak?"

Terlihat anak perjaka –yang tingginya melebihi kakak-kakaknya— menghampiri ibunya. Lalu memeluk sang ibu kemudian membuka kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa diminum.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya? Team anak ibu pasti menang kan?"

"Hmm. Tapi hanya menang tipis. Itu pun berkat do'a ibu..."

"Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."

"Memangnya ada tamu bu?"

"Calon menantu ibu..."

Jongin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang ibu masih saja terkikik dengan ucapannya tadi.

Okay, kita melupakan sang gadis tadi. Sekarang Sehun sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Padahal sedari tadi Baekhyun menjelaskan soal dengan susah payah.

'_Yang tadi itu suara Jongin?! Jongin tukang brandalan itu? Heh apa dia sudah tidak di asrama lagi?_' batin Sehun.

Maklum, setahu Sehun, setelah masa-masa SMP berakhir, Chanyeol ahjussi memutuskan untuk mengasramakan Jongin, sama seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain –tapi sekarang kedua kakak kembarnya sudah lulus SMA—. Jadi, otomatis Sehun jarang bertemu Jongin, musuh bebuyutannya ketika TK tapi mereka akhirnya sepakat berdamai ketika memasuki kelas satu SMP.

"Sehun? Sehunie? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Duh, Sehun sampai melupakan kakak yang ganteng dan super cute di sebelahnya ini!

"Ah, ya aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, kak... tadi sampai mana kak Baekhyun?"

"Kkkkkk~~ kau itu lucu Sehunie... soal-soalmu sudah selesai..."

"E-eh benarkah? Wah kaka Baekhyun hebat!"

"Emm... kalau begitu Sehun pamit pulang ya kak... salam buat Kyungsoo-eomma..."

"Loh, kenapa terburu-buru Sehunie?"

'_Iya! Karena aku mau menghindari tukang rusuh!'_

"E-eh tadi aku tak pamit eomma kalau mau kesini... bye-bye kaak!" Sehun langsung pergi terburu-buru sebelum tukang rusuh itu merusuhi hidupnya lagi!

Eh-tapi sepertinya Sehun terlambat kali ini...

Dari bali tangga itu muncullah anak perjaka yang –emm— bisa dibilang tipe Sehun sih tapi ketika Sehun sadar kalu itu tukang rusuh hidupnya...

-To be continued-

Kkk~~ apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Apa kata-kata pertama yang mereka ucapkan setelah lama tak berjumpa? /? Wkwkwk alay banget sih

Holla /o elnim kembali dengan fanfiction gila yang tak jelas alurnya wkwkwk. Sedikit cerita aja sih, awalnya ff ini mau dibuat fluff w/ 'lil bit romance tapi karena berubahnya style menulis gua makanya dibikin humor aja nyahaha kalau tetep fluff kok kayanya maksa banget wkwk

By the way nih, pairingnya udah ketahuan ya? /sedih/ ya maklum sih alurnya pasaran wkwk. Oh ya, gua ga berenti ngakak tentang baekhyun jadi sodara kembarnya jongdae wkwk. Entah kenapa, itu ga sengaja sumpah! Oh ya, untuk ote aja, bayangin kalau baekhyun cakepnya di happy camp yang kemaren wkwk

So, mind to review? Kalau reviewnya positif gua bakal ngelanjutin ini ff

Kkeut~~ zzangzzang~~

Sincerely,

120714

elnim


	2. Chapter 2

**- Calon Suami -**

Cast : Jongin Sehun dan keluarganya [di ff ini wkwk]

Genre: humor!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

P.s: ini GS loh... maaf ya cast-nya aku nistain semua T.T

Summary:

Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/

.

.

_Prev:_

"_E-eh tadi aku tak pamit eomma kalau mau kesini... bye-bye kaak!" Sehun langsung pergi terburu-buru sebelum tukang rusuh itu merusuhi hidupnya lagi!_

_Eh-tapi sepertinya Sehun terlambat kali ini..._

_Dari balik tangga itu muncullah anak perjaka yang –emm— bisa dibilang tipe Sehun sih tapi ketika Sehun sadar kalu itu tukang rusuh hidupnya..._

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Apalagi wajahnya, seperti kain yang tak disetrika selama satu minggu.

"Sehun pulang!"

Sehun langsung ke dapur, memposisikan pantatnya pada kursi di ruang makan. Lalu menangkupkan wajahnya yang lesu ke meja.

"Eoh, Sehunie? Kau abis darimana? Kenapa wajah anak eomma, hmm?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Junmyeon mengelus-elus puncak kepala anak gadisnya. Terlihat nada sendu dari tatapan gadis kecilnya.

"HUH! Aku benci Jongin jeleekk!"

Sang ibu mengernyitkan dahi. _'Jadi, dia sudah ketemu dengan Jongin huh? Wah, Bagus!'_

"Kau sudah ke rumah Park ahjussi huh? Sepertinya kau tak sabar bertemu dengan Jongin? Kkk~"

"Maksud eomma?"

"Hehe tidak apa-apa my baby hunniie..." kata Junmyeon sambil mencubit hidung mancung milik anaknya itu.

"EOMAAA~~~ _appoyo_~~"

"EOMMA! Eomma tahu _high heels-_ku yang warnanya _babyblue_ tidak?"

—itu Luhan, eonni-nya Sehun yang beda satu tahun dengannya, yang hobbinya kencan —itu kata Sehun—. Luhan itu juga seorang _fangirl_-nya team basket sekolah Jongin. Maklum targetnya juga masuk team basket sekolahnya Jongin.

"Tidak sayang~ memangnya terakhir kau taruh dimana?" kata Junmyeon sambil teriak karena posisi mereka di lantai satu dan lantai dua.

"Didekat pintu kamar Sehun, bu...kemarin masih ada, kok... tapi sekarang tidak ada..." balas Luhan juga dengan sedikit teriak.

—oops! Sehun baru ingat! Sehun hanya nyengar-nyengir sampai Junmyeon menyadarinya. _'pasti di pakai Hunnie'_

"Sayang, sepertinya _high heels_-mu dikamarnya hunie..." kata Junmyeon, sedangkan Sehun masih saja menampilkan cengiran-yang-pastinya-membuat-Luhan-muntah.

"YA! HUNNIE! KAU APAKAN HIGH HEELSKU?!"

"AKU HANYA MEMINJAMNYA KOK UNTUK LATIHAN DANCE COVER EONNIEE Kkkk~~"

Dan setelah itu terjadilah pengeledahan paksa oleh Luhan ke kamar adiknya. Mengacak-acakkan kamar adik kesayangannya sebagai usaha balas dendamnya. Sedangkan sang adik akan memaki-maki kakaknya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ya beginilah yang biasa di dengar oleh Junmyeon. Terlalu mainstream, katanya.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di keluarga Wu pada hari itupun sama seperti pada hari-hari biasanya. Hanya terdengar peraduan sendok dan garpu dengan piring. Yeah, meskipun mereka keluarga yang berisik, mereka tetap menghargai tata krama di meja makan —sebenarnya Yifan, ayah Sehun dan Luhan, tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, tetapi istrinya terlalu perfeksionis dalam menjaga tata krama—.

"Ekhm, Sehunie, Lulu... eomma dan Daddy mau bicara..." suara Junmyeon memecahkan keheningan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap kedua orang tuanya. _'tumben eomma melanggar tata krama-nya sendiri'_

"Ya?" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Emm... begini sayang... kau tahu kan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Park-ahjussi..."

"Terus-terus?" jawab kedua kaka adik itu kompak.

"Kami ingin menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian dengan putra Park ahjussi..." kedua orang tua itu pun kompak menampilkan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Sementara itu anak mereka...

"MWO? NO WAY!"

"Eomma... Daddy... aku tidak bisa! Aku bahkan baru berkencan dengan Minseok oppa! Sehun saja kalau begitu..." kata Luhan sambil menampilkan wajah memelasnya.

"HAH? ANDWAEEE!"

"Ya! Sehunie... kau kan masih jomblo... tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau yang dijodohkan... lagipula kan enak kau bisa memilih Jongin... Jongin kan keren sekarang..." bujuk Luhan.

"HAH? APA? DENGAN TUKANG RUSUH ITU? NOOOOOO!"

"Sehun... berhenti berteriak, nak... tidak enak kalau sampai terdengar tetangga..." Yifan menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya bakat teriak yang dimiliki kedua gadisnya ini diturunkan siapa? Padahal dirinya orangnya super calm begitu. Oh, Yifan lupa! Ibu kedua anak mereka kan hobi teriak pada saat Yifan sedang menggodanya dulu di jaman mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. -_-

"Huwee~~~ Eomma Daddy jahat~~~ masa menjodohkan aku dengan tukang rusuh~~~~~" Sehun mendramatisir keadaan. Sampai-sampai keluar ingusnya. Padahal dia tidak menangis sama sekali. Tsk!

"E-eh k-kan eomma belum bilang kau akan dijodohkan dengan siapa... kau bebas menentukan pilihan... Ka anak Park ahjussi bukan hanya Jongin, ya kan? Jadi, eomma dan daddy akan memberikan waktu untuk Sehun agar lebih tahu secara detail calon suami Sehun nanti... Ya kan, Dad?"

Yifan hanya mengangguk. Ya pada dasarnya dia jarang berbicara.

"B-begitu? Huh! Tapi aku pastikan aku tidak memilih si Tukang rusuh itu!" kata Sehun berapi-api.

"Jangan begitu Hun... nanti kau menyesal..." Luhan menasehati.

"Huh! Tidak akan! Camkan itu!"

Yifan hanya memasang wajah datarnya sedangkan sang istri dan anak pertamanya terkikik geli melihat Sehun. Yeah kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan dipilih Sehun...

.

.

_One message arrived!_

**From: Kak Jongdae**

'_Hai Sehun... maaf ya tadi aku sedang ada urusan jadi tak bisa menemanimu belajar...'_

Sehun hanya berbinar-binar melihat pesan itu. Lalu, mengetik balasannya.

'_Emm iya gapapa kak... kan juga udah diajarin kak Baekhyun kok ^^'_

Send!

Tak lama kemudian pesan dari Jongdae pun tiba.

'_Oh ya, besok aku akan bertemu Liyin noona, kau mau ikut tidak? Dia bisa menjadi guru vokalmu...'_

_Wah! Apakah ini ajakan kencan Sehun-ssi? Chukkae-yo Sehun! Ini kemajuan!_

Sehun semakin merona melihat pesan dari Jongdae. Ugh! Betapa romantisnya Kak Jongdae-nya!

'_Jeongmal? Wah, gomapta oppa^^'_

Send!

**Tuut! Tuut!**

Lagi-lagi pesan dari Jongdae membuat Sehun merona.

'_Okay, besok aku jemput jam sepuluh ya? sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam! Jaljjayo~'_

Ugh! Sekarang Sehun ingin teriak! Tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri di hadapan eomma-nya!

.

.

To be continued...

Omake~~

"Emm... kalau begitu Sehun pamit pulang ya kak... salam buat Kyungsoo-eomma..."

"Loh, kenapa terburu-buru Sehunie?"

'_Iya! Karena aku mau menghindari tukang rusuh!'_

"E-eh tadi aku tak pamit eomma kalau mau kesini... bye-bye kaak!" Sehun langsung pergi terburu-buru sebelum tukang rusuh itu merusuhi hidupnya lagi!

Eh-tapi sepertinya Sehun terlambat kali ini...

Dari balik tangga itu muncullah anak perjaka yang –emm— bisa dibilang tipe Sehun sih tapi ketika Sehun sadar kalau itu tukang rusuh hidupnya...

"Heh ternyata anak Daddy ada disini?" sapa anak perjaka tadi.

"Apaan sih?! Emang kenapa?! Ga boleh?!" balas Sehun ketus.

Anak perjaka tadi memenjarakan Sehun ketembok lalu meminimalisir jarak antara mereka, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun. Ugh, ini terlalu intim!

"Boleh-boleh aja sih... Kan kamu mau nyari calon suamimu kan? Aku mau kok jadi calonmu..."

Kedua belah pipi sehun pun langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus tanpa disuruh sang empunya.

"HIH! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU SAMA TUKANG RUSUH KALENGAN KAYA KAMU?!"

Dengan begitu Sehun mendorong anak perjaka itu lalu pergi dari rumah Park ahjussi yang terasa bagai neraka bagi Sehun. Dari dalam rumah pun terdengar suara husky yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun menggerutu dalam hatinya.

'_**AWAS KAU PARK JONGIN!'**_

.

.

Ini tbc beneran... sumpah wkwk

Oh ya maaf ya untuk chapter ini agak garing ring malah terkesan crunchy huhuhu T^T

Satu lagi, makasih buanyak yang udah komen untuk ff ini! Salut buat kalian untuk tidak jadi siders hohoho /thumbs up/

Yang terakhir, mind to review pwease? Haruskah pake aegyo? Baiklah... iching~~~~~ ^^

Wkwkwk

Kkeut~~ zzangzzang~~

Sincerely,

130714

elnim


	3. Chapter 3

**- Calon Suami -**

Cast : Jongin Sehun dan keluarganya [di ff ini wkwk]

Genre: humor!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism :)

P.S : ini GS loh... maaf ya gua nistain cast-nya huwee~~

Summary:

Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/

.

.

_Prev:_

'_Okay, besok aku jemput jam sepuluh ya? sekarang tidurlah, sudah malam! Jaljjayo~'_

_Ugh! Sekarang Sehun ingin teriak! Tapi itu sama saja bunuh diri di hadapan eomma-nya!_

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

**Hari minggu yang cerah untuk keluarga Wu, terutama untuk Sehun**. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena jam sepuluh nanti dia akan kencan dengan kak Jongdae! –sebenarnya bukan kencan sih, hanya Sehun yang menganggap begitu—.

Setelah di ajak ke kedai bubble tea, akhirnya mereka ke studio milik teman Jongdae. Kau belum lupa kan kalau hari ini Jongdae bertemu dengan Liyin noona-nya?

"Eoh, noona! Kau sudah menunggu lama, ya?" sapa Jongdae pada seorang wanita –yang menurut Sehun itu emm tipe istri idaman!—.

"Ah, tidak juga, Jongdae-ah..."

'Hah apa? Jongdae-ah? Aapa mereka sedekat itu?' batin Sehun.

"Emm ini pasti Sehun ya? Wah... kau memang lebih manis dari fotomu..."

'Hah? Foto?'

"E-eh, annyeong Sunbae-nim hehe..."

"Ah, panggil saja eonnie... Liyin eonnie..."

Sehun mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada wanita itu, tapi Jongdae dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Oh, ya noona Sehun ini setengah korea setengah chinese..."

"Jinjjayo? Wah... kau bisa memanggilku jie-jie kalau kau mau... aku juga chinese kkk~"

"Ah, ne jie-jie..."

Suasana jadi hening seketika. Jongdae masih sibuk memandangi Liyin noona-nya yang masih setia menampilkan eyesmile-nya. Sehun memandangi Jongdae lalu berganti memandangi Liyin.

'_Tatapan kak Jongdae ke Liyin jie-jie kenapa penuh cinta begitu?! Apa jangan-jangan... huweeee~~ eommaaa~~~'_

.

.

Setelah dua jam Sehun mempelajari not-not balok itu akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Entahlah, dia terlalu jenuh dengan hal-hal yang berbau klasik, lebih baik mendengarkan pop & black soul lalu menari sesuka hati. Laa~ laa~ laa~.

Melihat dua orang sekarang yang sedang berduet menyanyikan lagu china yang entah apa judulnya Sehun tak tahu –dan tak mau tahu karena itu tak penting!—, Sehun rasa firasatnya benar. Kak jongdae-nya menyukai Liyin jie-jie! Huwee~~ eommaa~~ lalau nasibku bagaimana?! Eh! Kan masih ada kak Baekhyun! –dan juga Jongin kkk— _'heh! Coret yang terakhir!'_

Setelah menjadi kacang garing diantara kak Jongdae dan Liyin jie-jie, akhirnya mereka pulang juga! Daaann... sekarang dia hanya berduadengan kak Jongdae_! 'Ugh, mianhae Liyin jie-jie kak Jongdae lebih memilihku! Kkk~'_

Tapi mimpi buruk datang. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongdae berdering. Terlihat wajah khawatir di wajah Jongdae_. 'Pasti itu dari Liyin jie-jie! Huh! Padahal belum juga keluar dari gedung!'_

Setelah menerima panggilan tadi, sekarang Jongdae sibuk menelepon seseorang juga. _'Memangnya ada apa dengan Liyin jie-jie? Apa separah itu ya sampai-sampai kak jongdae khawatir begitu?'_

"Ekhm... Sehunie, maaf ya aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang... ada urusan mendadak... oh,ya aku sudah menghubungi Baekhyun agar menjemputmu disini... kau tunggu di lobby saja ya?"

"Ah ne... baiklah kak"

"Kau... kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?"

'Iya! Gapapa! Daripada aku jadi kacang seharian!'

"E-eh... gwaenchana oppa... aku tidak apa-apa..." Sehun tak lupa tersenyum –fake smile tentunya hahaha—.

"Yasudah, aku duluan ya Sehunie... Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea... daah~"

Dan dengan begitu Sehun berjalan menuju lobby gedung itu. Setidaknya dua puluh menit lagi pahlawannya akan datang. Sehunie, fighting!

.

.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu –sepuluh menit lebih lama dari yang dia perkirakan— sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam menghampiri Sehun. 'Apa ini kak Baekhyun?'

Si pengendara motor itu membuka helmnya dan taraaaa~~~ Surprisee~~~.

"Ayo naik! Kau sudah menunggu lama kan?"

Sehun tentu sja masih shock. Jelas saja! Tadi kan kak Jongdae bilang kak Baekhyun yang akan menjemputnya, nah ini?! Kenapa si tukang rusuh kalengan –yang ekhm tampak keren dengan motornya— ada disini?!

"HEH?! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?!"

"Aish, menjemputmu lah! Ayo naik!"

"HA? YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Kau ini rewel sekali! Sudah untung aku mau menjemputmu! Ayo naik atau kutinggal?!"

"TINGGAL SAJA AKU TIDAK RUGI KOK!" Sehun sebenarnya ingin langsug pulang, tapi dia malu sama gengsinya.

"Aish! Kau ini masih saja bandel!"

Jongin pun turun dari motornya, lalu menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri dengan tangannya yang disilangkan di dadanya. Dan sedetik berikutnya Jongin sudah memasangkan helm yang ia bawa ke kepala Sehun lalu menarik paksa gadis itu menaiki motornya. Dan selama itu Sehun merasa tubuhnya tak sepaham lagi dengan otaknya.

"Pegangan yang erat! Aku akan ngebut!"

"HAH? APA?"

Sedetik itu pula motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Reflek atau tidak, Sehun langsung memperat pelukannya di perut jongin. Jongin pun hanya menyeringai licik.

.

.

Setelah menjelajahi jalanan kota Seoul, tibalah mereka di depan rumah Sehun.

"Sudah sampai. Sana turun!" perintah Jongin.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Sehun. Tangannya pun masih memeluk perut Jongin.

"Sehun... sudah sampai... kau tidak mau masuk?"

Sehun masih saja tidak bergeming.

"Sehun... S-sehun... kau tidur?"

Jongin pun melirik ke belakang. Benar saja daritadi Sehun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun... ireona... ini sudah sampai Sehun..."

Ah, nampaknya takkan berhasil membangunkan Sehun. Sehun itu klau tidur memang tak tahu tempat. Membangunkannya sama saja kau membangunkan singa, kau tahu?

.

.

Sinar matahari terlalu terik pagi ini sehingga membangunkan putri tidur kita. Sehun menguap. Meregangkan tubuhnya. Ah, dia baru sadar kalau tak ganti baju sejak kemarin kkk~

Sehun pun keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur.

"Pagi semuaa" kata Sehun. Dia mengecup pipi sang eomma, Daddy, dan kakak tercintanya satu per satu.

"Ciee... yang abis digendong pangerannya..." cibir Luhan.

"Ha? Maksudnya eonnie?" dengan santainya Sehun mencomot roti panggang di meja.

"Kkkk~~ kau memalukan Sehunie... masa kamu tidur dan harus digendong sih? Kkk~" kini giliran sang ibu menggoda. _'Memangnya kemarin dia kenapa? Sampai-sampai pagi yang cerah ini ternodai dengan godaan mereka...'_

"Duh, aku juga mau dong digendong ala bridle kaya gituuu..." kata Luhan sambil memampangkan aegyo-nya.

"Iya kalian sangat serasi sekali kkk~" kata Junmyeon, sang ibu yang seperti mendapatkan sale 90% barang kesukaannya.

'_Sebentar... sebentar... kemarin kan dia pergi dengan kak Jongdae... terus kak jongdae ada urusan mendadak jadi tak bisa mengantar Sehun pulang. Terus kak Jongdae minta kak baekhyun untuk menjemput Sehun kan tapi yang datang malah si tukang rusuh kalengan itu kan? Terus... E-eh apa? Tukang rusuh kalengan itu?! TUKANG RUSUH KALENGAN ITU?! Jangan-jangan...'_

.

.

To be continued...

Omake~~

Setelah menjelajahi jalanan kota Seoul, tibalah mereka di depan rumah Sehun.

"Sudah sampai. Sana turun!" perintah Jongin.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari Sehun. Tangannya pun masih memeluk perut Jongin.

"Sehun... sudah sampai... kau tidak mau masuk?"

Sehun masih saja tidak bergeming.

"Sehun... S-sehun... kau tidur?"

Jongin pun melirik ke belakang. Benar saja daritadi Sehun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun... _ireona_... ini sudah sampai Sehun..."

Ah, nampaknya takkan berhasil membangunkan Sehun. Akhirnya jongin memutuskan mengendong Sehun untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Ketika pintu rumah Sehun terbuka, Jongin dihadiahi pemandangan tiga orang yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ekspresinya. Setengah girang setengah kaget juga sih.

"Ah, _mianhamnida_. Kamar Sehun?" kata Jongin denngan nada kikuk.

"Ah ya, di lantai dua pintu kamarnya warna pink..." jawab Junmyeon.

"Maaf ya, nak Jongin. Sehun merepotkanmu..." kini Yifan menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya karena anak bungsunya merepotkan orang.

"Ah _ne, gwaenchana Ahjussi_... ini masalah kecil..."

Jongin langsung menaruh Sehun pada ranjang kecilnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas melihat Sehun masih saja terlelap.

'_**Jaljjayo putri tidur~ mimpi indah~**_**'**

.

.

Hahahaha akhirnya chapter 3 selesai hohoho update kilat lagi kkk~~ mumpung tanggal bagus wkwk

Makasih ya yang masih setia baca dan komen ff gilak ini /sobs/ /bow/

Oh,ya ini chapter ini kaihun momentnya cukup kah? Kkk~ satu lagi! Enaknya ini dikasih konflik apa ya? biar sehun menderita :"D wkwk jangan lupa komen ya ya~~~

Yang terakhir, mind to review pwease

Kkeut~~ zzangzzang~~

Sincerely,

140714

elnim


	4. Chapter 4

**- Calon Suami -**

Cast : Jongin Sehun dan keluarganya [di ff ini wkwk]

Genre: humor!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

Summary:

Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/

.

.

_Prev:_

'_Sebentar... sebentar... kemarin kan dia pergi dengan kak Jongdae... terus kak jongdae ada urusan mendadak jadi tak bisa mengantar Sehun pulang. Terus kak Jongdae minta kak baekhyun untuk menjemput Sehun kan tapi yang datang malah si tukang rusuh kalengan itu kan? Terus... E-eh apa? Tukang rusuh kalengan itu?! TUKANG RUSUH KALENGAN ITU?! Jangan-jangan...'_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"**HEI... POKOKNYA NANTI MALAM KALIAN HARUS DATANG BERPASANGAN YA?! AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA PROTES!" **kata Soojung dengan berkacak pinggang.

Persetan dengan ulang tahun Soojung! Sehun tidak akan datang. _'Kenapa harus bawa pasangan sih?! Mereka mau menyindirku ya karena masih jomblo?! Huh!'_

"Kenapa harus bawa pasangan sih, _Jungsy_? Kasian kan yang masih jomblo –termasuk Sehun kkk—?" kata Sulli. Sebenarnya mungkin Sulli kasian pada Sehun dan yang lainnya, tetapi kalimat itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi Sehun.

"Iya, soalnya dipestaku nanti akan ada lomba dansa... makanya kalian harus datang berpasangan... sayang sekali lho ada hadiahnya..."

"Memang apa hadiahnya? Kalau foto dengan dirimu aku mau hahaha..." timbal Moonkyu.

"YA! KAU INI! Enggak dong sorry ya wajahku tidak diperjualkan! Hadiahnya itu tiket VIP konsernya G-Dragon..."

'_HAH?! APA?! TIKET KONSER G-DRAGON SECARA CUMA-CUMA?! GOD BLESS YOU JUNGSY-AH!'_

Dan detik itu juga Sehun berjanji harus mendapatkan tiket itu bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Dirumah, Sehun kebingungan sendiri. Dia harus meminta tolong ke siapa. Dia memikirkan beberapa nama yang bisa diajak ke pestanya Soojung nanti malam. Ugh! Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit bagi Sehun mengingat dia tidak pernah punya teman dekat laki-laki –kecuali Jongin sih—.

Mulai dari teman sekelas hingga teman club dance-nya dia hubungi. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa. Dari yang beralasan sudah punya pasangan sampai belajar kelompok. Duh, ya masa Sehun harus merelakan tiket VIP cuma-Cuma itu sih?! Kan sayang~~ padahal Sehun sudah lama mengidamkan tiket itu huhuhu. Ah! Apa dia mengajak Daddy-nya saja? Yang penting kan pasangan! Okay, anggap saja Sehun sudah gila sekarang.

Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat sang adik sibuk mondar-mandir pun akhirnya curiga.

"Ya Sehunie apa kepalamu tak pusing dari tadi cuman mondar-mandir begitu?"

Sehun kaget dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba. Untung saja dia bukan penderita serangan jantung, huft. Melihat Luhan dipintu kamarnya muncullah ide dibenak Sehun.

"_Eonnie~~ eonnie_ sayang kan sama Sehun?"

Luhan tentu saja mengangguk. Sehun pun mengutarakan niatnya untuk meminta tolong pada Luhan. Tetapi...

"_MWO?! ANDWAE! ANDWAE!_ MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR MINSEOK OPPA ITU BARANG APA SEENAKNYA KAU PINJAM-PINJAM?! NOOO!"

"Eonnie~~ sekali ini saja ya ya?"

"sekali enggak ya enggak Sehunie... lagipula Minseok oppa sedang sibuk dengan ujian... mana mungkin aku menganggunya?"

"Yah~~ Eonniee~~ tapi itu tiket VIP eonniee~~ Cuma-Cuma lagi..." Sehun merajuk.

Luhan berpikir. Sejenak suasana jadi hening. Sehun hanya diam semoga Luhan menemukan solusi untuknya. Dan benar saja, Luhan sepertinya punya solusi bagus untuknya.

"Sehunie... kau kan punya calon-calon suami... kenapa tidak minta tolong mereka saja?"

"AH! Iya juga! Eonnie~~ kau yang terbaik!" pekik Sehun riang. Setidaknya dia masih ada harapan untuk mendapatkan tiket berharga itu!

.

.

Disinilah Sehun berakhir. Di ruang tamu keluarga Park-ahjussi. Ditemani oleh kak Baekhyun-nya.

"Jadi, kak Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaniku ya? yah sayang sekali..." Sehun memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Iya Sehun... maaf ya aku tidak bisa membantu... Jongdae juga masih latihan sampai nanti malam..."

"Enggak apa-apa kak mungkin belum saatnya aku mendapatkan tiket itu..." kata Sehun putus asa.

"Eh tapi Jongin dia di rumah deh mungkin dia bisa menemanimu..."

'_E-eh apa? Tukang rusuh kalengan itu?! Oh my...'_

"Oy~ Jongin... nanti malam kau tak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak ada hyung memangnya kenapa?" Jongin menyahuti kakaknya dari ruang tengah. Maklum, selain keluarga Wu yang suka teriak-teriak, keluarga Park juga melakukannya. -_-

"Kau bisa menemani Sehun di pesta ulang tahun temannya... bisa tidak?"

Hening. Sekarang kita lihat betapa cemas dan khawatirnya Sehun menuggu jawaban Jongin.

'_jangan... Jongin jangan please jawab tidak usah...Mending gausah daripada sama kamu please'_

"Nanti malam ya? Okay baiklah... nanti aku jemput jam tujuh..."

Sehun tidak percaya. '_Katakan itu bukan suara jongin?! Katakan!'_ tapi sayang sekali, Sehun. Itu memang suara si tukang rusuh kalengan.

Okay, Sehun... _say goodbye untuk harga dirimu_. Setelah ini Sehun sepertinya butuh operasi plastik hahahahaha.

.

.

Dengan bantuan –sepenuhnya— Luhan dan ibunya, akhirnya Sehun tampil beda malam ini. Sebenarnya sehun ingin tampil biasa saja –takut Jongin terpesona katanya— tetapi ibu dan kakaknya memaksa mendadani-nya habis-habisan.

"SEHUN... _PPALII PPALLI_ JONGIN SUDAH DATANG..." teriak Luhan dari lantai dasar.

Sehun menata hatinya dan juga mental untuk bertemu Jongin. Huh! Kenapa sih dia harus mengalami nasib sesial ini? Apa salah sehun Tuhan?

Dengan pelan-pelan Sehun menuruni tangga. Dan ketika di depan pintu, dia melihat Jongin di teras rumahnya. Dia berjalan menunduk, belum berani menatap si tukang rusuh kalengan itu.

"Nak Jongin, _Eommonim_ titip Sehun ya..." kata Junmyeon sambil berseri-seri.

"Iya, tentu saja _Eommonim_..."

"Ciee calon suami yang baik..." Luhan menimpali, Sehun men-deathglare Luhan. Sedang yang di sebut calon suami hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. Dan detik berikutnya, mereka –Sehun dan pangeran kalengan-nya— pun melesat dengan motor sportnya Jongin.

.

.

Sehun masih menunduk manis. Sedaritadi dia tidak banyak bicara. Sampai-sampai Jongin merasa dia berbicaradengan patung!

Setiba di tempat pesta, Sehun menuju _Jungsy_ –krystal— dan teman-temannya dengan Jongin yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"_Jungsy-ah, saeng il chukkae_..." kata Sehun pelan.

"Ah, _Gomawo Sehunie_... aku kira kau takkan datang kkk~~"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha aku bercanda _bayi besar_... whoaa~~ siapa yang dibelakangmu? Pacarmu?"

Sehun segera menggeleng kasar, tetapi Jongin terlanjur buka suara.

"Aku Park Jongin. Calon suami Sehun."

Teman-teman Sehun langsung bersorakmenyelamati Sehun –sepertinya _bayi besar_ sudah dewasa kkk~—. Dan jangan lupakan Sehun dengan _jawdrop_-nya, _speechless_ dengan kata-kata Jongin barusan. _'Duh, pasti besok akan beredar gosip tak benar! AWAS KAU JONGIN KALENGAN!'_

Krystal menyuruh Sehun dan Jongin untuk menikmati pestanya karena dia harus menyapa teman-temannya yang lain. Sekarang tinggallah mereka berdua. Sehun ingin marah pada Jongin, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Ya... Wu Sehun... kau sakit? Kau tak banyak bicara malam ini..."

Sehun hanya ber-_eyesrolling_. Ini semua gegara anak kalengan disampingnya! Andai saja dia bisa marah.

"Aku tahu aku tampan... jangan memandangiku begitu..."

Sehun tersedak ludahnya. Anak ini memang! Sehun sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"YA! KAU PIKIR KAU INI SIAPA SEENAKNYA MENGATAKAN CALON SUAMIKU HUH?!"

"Haha jadi Sehun kita sudah balik huh? Lebih baik begini... ini seperti Sehun yang ku kenal..."

"Arrgh! Sialan kau Park-kalengan-Jongin!"

"Hahaha... sudahlah ngapain marah-marah? Kau harusnya bersiap-siap..."

"Siap-siap untuk apa?" Sehun cengo kali ini.

"Pengumuman-pengumuman... lomba dansa-nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi... Jadi, untuk masing-masing _couple_ diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap di lantai dansa... Semoga beruntung!"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Duh, kenapa dia jadi deg-deg-an begini ya Tuhan?! Apa yang hrus dia lakukan?! Ini tak pernah dibayangkan di otaknya menari dansa dengan Jongin si tukang rusuh kalengan itu demi sebuah tiket VIP konser G-Dragon! Dan detik berikutnya Jongin sudah menggiringnya ke lantai dansa.

"_**Kau datang untuk ini, kan? Mari kita buat mereka tercengang dan menangkan tiket itu..."**_

.

.

-To be continued-

.

.

Duh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 4 nya huhuhu maaf ya scene-scene nya kurang humor karena gua hari ini lagi nyesek dua kali gegara drama sama ff T.T padahal tadinya alurnya enggak gini tapi udah mtbd duluan T.T

Terimakasih yang masih mau review ya /flying kiss/ h3h3

Gua sengaja nge-cut ceritanya segini aja biar greget :"D

Jadi, tunggu chapter depan ya...

Sekian terima kasih dan yang terakhir Mind to review please? :"D

Kkeut~~ zzangzzang~~

Sincerely,

170714

elnim


	5. Chapter 5

**- Calon Suami -**

* * *

Cast : Jongin Sehun dan keluarganya [di ff ini wkwk]

Genre: humor!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

Summary:

Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/

* * *

.

.

_Prev:_

"Pengumuman-pengumuman... lomba dansa-nya akan dimulai sebentar lagi... Jadi, untuk masing-masing _couple_ diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap di lantai dansa... Semoga beruntung!"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. Duh, kenapa dia jadi deg-deg-an begini ya Tuhan?! Apa yang hrus dia lakukan?! Ini tak pernah dibayangkan di otaknya menari dansa dengan Jongin si tukang rusuh kalengan itu demi sebuah tiket VIP konser G-Dragon! Dan detik berikutnya Jongin sudah menggiringnya ke lantai dansa.

"_Kau datang untuk ini, kan? Mari kita buat mereka tercengang dan menangkan tiket itu..."_

* * *

.

Chapter 5

.

Happy reading gaes!

.

.

Kesaaaal! Sehun kesal bukan main! Kenapa?! Karena ya tentu saja tiket-GD-gratisan itu kini tak berada ditangannya. Ugh! Pasti ini takkan terjadi kalau saja... kalau saja malam itu...

.

.

_Setelah pengumuman dari Jungsy –aka Krystal— tentang lomba dansa itu, mereka masing-masing couple –termasuk Jongin Sehun— langsung menempatkan pada lantai dansa yang telah disediakan. Musik pun dihidupkan. Sebuah instrumental yang terkenal dari musician jepang, Yiruma –River flows in you— perlahan masuk ke gendang telinga Sehun. Yeah, Sehun pikir akan mudah karena Sehun dan Jongin adalah anak klub dance. Benar-benar kesempatan diambang mata. Semua benar baik-baik saja –berjalan sangat baik malah karena keduanya menjiwai lagunya juga— sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang..._

_Benar-benar buruk bagi Sehun..._

_Dengan tak eloknya, heels sepatunya –sebelah kanan— patah dengan tiba-tiba dan dia pun keserempet gaunnya sendiri –akhirnya— sehingga hal yang terduga pun terjadi. Dia hampir saja jatuh ke belakang. Iya, hampir! Karena dengan cekatan Jongin menarik tangan Sehun agar tak jatuh hingga terbentuklah sebuah pelukan tak sengaja. Sampai saat ini sih mereka fine-fine saja. Tapi ya, pada dasarnya motorik Sehun terlalu sensitif untuk merespon, niatnya mau pelukan pada Jongin, eh malah Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan hal itu mengakibatkan kesalahan fatal. Mereka berdua jatuh dengan Jongin yang di bawah, menyenggol waitress yang sedang membawa minuman, minuman itu mengenai salah seorang gadis yang sedang menonton, dan... o-oh! Secara reflek dia mengibaskan tangannya dan menyenggol kue tart ultahnya Jungsy! Wu. Sehun. Mati. Kau!_

.

_**Mianhae Jungsy-ssi, pestamu jadi berantakan gara-gara gadis bernama Wu Sehun!**_

.

* * *

Selepas pesta itu Sehun menangis terus dalam kamar. Tak mau keluar. Tak mau makan. Dan bla bla bla yang lain. Oh ayolah Sehun! Bahkan Jungsy pun tak marah padamu! Kenapa masih saja menangis sepanjang hari dan membuat Jongin khawatir setengah mati?!

"Sehunniee... Keluar sayaangg..." bujuk sang Daddy.

"Sehunnieee... makan yuk nak..." bujuk sang Ibu.

"HUNN! Ada GD di tivi nih!" teriak Luhan dan itu membuat tangisan Sehun makin menjadi.

"HUWEEEE~~~~~"

Yeah semua bujukan dari orang tua maupun kakaknya tak membuahkan hasil. Oh, ayolah Sehun! Jungsy sudah memaafkanmu kan?! Bahkan dia menanyakan keadaanmu baiik-baik saja kan?!

"Huks— huks— tiket gratisnya huks— huks—"

Oh. Ternyata uri Sehun tak pernah berubah ya. Ku kira dia sangat terpukul atas kekacauan yang dia buat di esta ultah Jungsy tempo hari. -_-

* * *

Sudah seharian ini Sehun tak keluar kamar. Tapi karena kekeringan –di kerongkonannya— melanda, akhirnya Sehun pergi ke dapur_. Kenapa rumah sepi begini?!_

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu depan rumahnya pun terbuka. Oh, itu Ibunya dan Luhan.

"Oh, Sehunie? Kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Sehun mengangguk lesu.

"_Eomma_ sama Lulu _eonnie_ darimana?" kini Sehun bersuara.

"Mengantarkan Jongin ke asrama-nya bersama keluarga Park. Hari ini kan jadwal Jongin kembali ke asrama, sayang..."

HAH?! APA?!

"Oh baguslah si tukang kalengan sudah balik ke habitatnya!" kata Sehun setengah emosi.

"HUSH! Tidak boleh begitu, sayang! Kau tahu? Dari kemarin dia sangat khawatir denganmu! Dan tadi dia menanyakanmu terus 'apa Sehun baik-baik saja' begitu..." kata sang Ibu. _Yeah, penegak norma sopan santun nomor satu di keluarga Wu._

Sehun hanya mencibir_. Jadi anaknya eomma disini aku apa Jongin sih?!_

"Kau pasti menyesal kalau melewatkan yang satu ini..." kata Luhan sambil membawa amplop putih sedang.

Kedua alis Sehun berkerut. "Apa ini?"

"Titipan dari Jongin... Tapi, kau harus berjanji dulu tidak menyobek amplop ini sebelum melihat isinya..."

"IYA! IYA! SINI BERIKAN PADAKU!"

'_Isinya apan sih? Kekanak-kanakan sekali pakai titp-titipan segala?!'_

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan amplop itu, Sehun pun pergi ke kamarnya. Setiba dikasur empuknya, Sehun menyamankan dirinya di atas bantal-bantalnya. Membuka amplop putih itu pelan. Menemukan sebuah surat –mungkin?— dan juga sebuah... tiket?

_HAH? WHUT?! I-INI KAN TIKET GD?! AAARGGHHH!_

Mata Sehun berbinar-binar melihat tiket itu. Memeluknya erat-erat seakan tak mau hilang dari pandangannya sedetik pun. Lalu, Sehun teringat pada kertas yang mungkin berupa surat dari Jongin, surat minta maaf misalnya? Aih, Jongin~~

.

* * *

_**Dear Sehun manusia albino tercerewet abad ini,**_

Sehun mengkerutkan bibirnya tak suka. Jongin mungkin tak sebaik yang dia kira.

_**Kalau kau sedang membaca surat ini, berarti kau sudah tau isinya dong?!**_

Sehun jengah. Apa Jongin hanya ingin mempermainkannya?

_**Hehe. Kau suka tidak isinya? Pasti kujamin kau akan berterima kasih padaku.**_

_Cih! Terlalu percaya diri banget sih orang ini?! Tapi, terima kasih ya, anyway._

_**Sorry, gara-gara 'tukang kalengan'mu ini kau tak mendapatkan tiket gratisan itu.**_

_Heh! Baru sadar kau tukang kalengan?!_ Sehun terkikik pelan.

_**Tapi sekarang kau mendapatkannya kan? Seharusnya kau senang!**_

_Iya iya senang! Puas?_ Sehun terkikik lagi.

_**Gara-gara kamu, aku tidak jadi beli jersey Chelsea yang baru nih!**_

_Hek! Apa-apan orang ini?! Jadi dia tidak ikhlas nih?_ pikir Sehun.

_**Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau senang kan?**_

Sehun terhenyak kali ini.

_**Oh ya, hari ini aku kembali ke asrama. Kau senang kan akhirnya tidak ada yang mengganggumu lagi? Haha aku jamin kau pasti sedang guling-guling tertawa di kasurmu! Yeah, ini bagaikan mendapatkan jackpot bagimu kan? Haha.**_

TIDAK! –eh— Benar kata Jongin. Seharusnya Sehun senang sekarang. Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya hampa. Ada getaran aneh di dalamnya seakan tak rela Jongin berkata begitu.

_**Aku harap suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah tak marah pada tukang kalenganmu ini. Oh ya, selamat memilih calon suami ya, kakak ipar! Hahaha kau tak mungkin memilihku kan? Hahaha. **_

_**P.S : Oh ya, Baek-hyung itu playboy! Jongdae-hyung kuper! Tapi mereka baik kok! Good luck princess!**_

_**Calon adik iparmu yang tampan,**_

_**Park Jongin**_

* * *

Sekian surat dari Jongin. Hati Sehun mencelos. Kenapa Jongin berkata seperti begitu? Tidak begini saja? Apa Jongin tidak menyukainya? Sehun bodoh! Mana mungkin Jongin suka dengan gadis sepertinya?! Bahkan Jongin menyebutnya manusia albino tercerewet abad ini tadi.

Satu air mata perlahan menetes dari mata Sehun. Dengan erat dia memeluk surat itu.

'_**J-Jongin...'**_

.

.

* * *

-To be continued-

.

.

A/N:

Duh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 5 nya huhuhu maaf late-update ya hohoho maaf juga ya scene-scene nya tidak ada humornya sama sekali hoho dan malah nge-angst begini huweeee maafkan saya ya, readers-nim T.T

Duh ini karena backsong waktu nulis lagu 'back seat' sih #ngeles

Thanks ya yang masih setia sama ff ini #bow

Untuk yang minta sequel 'Big Fans' masih dipikirin alurnya. Mau Jongin pas wamil apa pas Jongin selesai wamil?

O to kay habis ini gimana kehidupan Jongin sama Sehun ya? hmmm... stay turn ya! #soksokan -_-

_So, mind R/R? Keung~~ keung~~ Bungbungie~~ /?_

_Aug,7th 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_Elnim_


	6. Chapter 6

**- Calon Suami -**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Jongin Sehun dan keluarganya [di ff ini wkwk]

Genre: humor!

Disclaimer: sorry for typo and ooc, and thanks for respect to read, comment and not plagiarism

Summary:

Diantara Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Jongin siapa yang akan menjadi calon suami Sehun?/ "Mandilah! Kau sangat berkeringat! Setelah itu bergabunglah dengan kakakmu di taman belakang..."/ "Memangnya ada tamu bu?"/"Calon menantu ibu..."/

_Prev:_

_Setelah mendapatkan amplop itu, Sehun pun pergi ke kamarnya. Setiba dikasur empuknya, Sehun menyamankan dirinya di atas bantal-bantalnya. Membuka amplop putih itu pelan. Menemukan sebuah surat –mungkin?— dan juga sebuah... tiket?_

_HAH? WHUT?! I-INI KAN TIKET GD?! AAARGGHHH!_

_Mata Sehun berbinar-binar melihat tiket itu. Memeluknya erat-erat seakan tak mau hilang dari pandangannya sedetik pun. Lalu, Sehun teringat pada kertas yang mungkin berupa surat dari Jongin, surat minta maaf misalnya? Aih, Jongin~~_

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Semenjak Jongin kembali ke asrama-nya, Sehun tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Padahal dia sudah meminta kontak Jongin dari Baekhyun dan berakhir hanya dipandanginya di malam hari.

Hari itu, ya hari itu Sehun memutuskan Baekhyun untuk menjadi calon suami-nya. Keluarganya –dan juga keluarga Park pun— agaknya dibuat shock akan keputusan Sehun. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Sehun, pikir mereka. Tapi entah kenapa Sehun juga masih ragu agaknya akan keputusannya sendiri.

Di pesta pertunangan Sehun dan Baekhyun pun, Sehun masih ragu. Memang dia tersenyum manis di hadapan semua tamu undangan. Tetapi, perhatiannya teralih saat ada sepasang anak muda yang datang. Oh, Jongin datang?! Dan... siapa itu? Seorang gadis heh?

Jongin dan gadis yang dibawanya pun menyalami Sehun juga Baekhyun, menghanturkan ucapan selamat atas pertunangan mereka. Jongin tersenyum kikuk pada Sehun. Begitupula Sehun.

"Oh, ini Taemin... sahabatku..."

Gadis yang _adorable_ menurut Sehun. Beribu-ribu lebih baik dari Sehun. Dia gadis yang imut, mungil, dan juga menyenangkan. Tidak seperti Sehun, gadis albino dengan tinggi badan yang tak umum dan juga pribadi yang menjengkalkan! Baguslah... jadi, keputusan Sehun sudah benar kan?

.

.

Ini adalah tahun ke-enam nya hubungan Sehun juga Jongin jadi sedingin es. Mereka hanya berbagi senyum dan sapa jika bertemu. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin bersikap seolah-olah Sehun sudah menjadi kakak iparnya. Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu, Sehun? Entahlah, bukan itu yang diinginkan Sehun.

.

.

"SEHUN! KAU HARUS FITTING GAUN PENGANTIN HARI INI SAYANGGG!" teriak Junmyeon pada gadis bungsunya.

Oh, gaun pengantin ya? Sehun hampir lupa kalau sekarang dia harus berbagi waktu untuk mengurus pernikahannya. Yeah, tentu saja karena sebentar lagi Sehun menyelesaikan studi-nya di universitas Kyunghee. Tak lama lagi dia akan mendapatkan gelar sarjana bussiness management-nya dan setelah itu... tarraa! Dia akan resmi jadi Ny. Park Baekhyun! Okay, ini mudah tak sulit untuk dilakukan, iya 'kan Sehunie?

.

.

"Kau siap untuk hari ini?"

Oh yeah, sebenarnya Sehun lebih ingin dating dengan kasurnya daripada fitting gaun pengantinnya. Tapi, dia tak mungkin mengecewakan Baekhyun yang tampak excited hari ini kan?

Lima belas menit mereka habiskan di jalan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya berdua sih. Ada Junmyeon mama, Kyungsoo eomma, Luhan dan... JONGIN_?! Wth- why is he doing here?!_

.

.

Tirai putih itu terbuka. Semua orang terpaku. Yeah, siapa yang tidak tahu calon pengantin tercantik saat ini? Dengan gaun putih menjuntai di lantai, bagian lengan yang sedikit menerawang –karena terbuat dari bahan tile— dengan kerah V yang cantik memperlihatkan betapa ayunya gadis itu. Apalagi rambutnya yang diikat kuncir kuda. Oh, jangan lupakan eyesmile-nya yang terbungkus dalam mata sipitnya itu! _She is f*cking beautiful!_

"SEHUNIE! NEOMU YEOPPO!" kata Luhan.

"Wuah, Sehunie, kau tidak sala jadi calon menantu eomma!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, anak siapa dulu dong..." junmyeon menimpali calon besannya.

"Jangan lupakan calon suaminya dong... haha"

Semua tertawa atas ucapan Baekhyun, terkecuali dua orang di sana yang hanya tertawa canggung.

"Tapi Sehunie, bagian dadanya terlalu terlihat nanti mama akan bilang pada designer-nya...dadamu tak ada isinya begitu" gerutu Junmyeon.

"YA! EOMMAA!"

Semua kembali tertawa melihat pertengkaran anak dan ibu itu. Jongin yang semula tertawa canggung kini tersenyum malu-malu. Yeah, mengingat dulu waktu smp, Jongin pernah tidak sengaja memegang dada yang ehm –sebenarnya tidak rata juga sih hehe—. Duh, kenapa Jongin malah memikirkan itu?! Heol, Jongin sadarlah!

"Kau kenapa Jongin-ah? Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan.

""G-gwaenchana noona... aku baik-baik saja..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh ya Sehunie apa kau perlu ikat mahkota bunga?"

"_Ya! Eomma! Stop treated me like five-kid anymore!"_ Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sekali lagi mereka menertawai tingkah Sehun yang kekanakkan itu. Bagaimana gadis kekanakkan ini akan menikah segera?

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang fitting tuxedo-nya. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon pun menemani Baekhyun ganti baju.

Suasana awkward pun terjadi diantara Luhan, Sehun, dan juga Jongin. Tapi dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Jongin atau pun Sehun. Secara ajaib, Luhan mendapatkan panggilan telepon entah dari siapa menimbulkan efek awkward yang luar biasa pada keduanya setelah luhan meninggallkan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang sebelumnya penuh canda tawa sekarang terlihat hampa.

"A-apa kabarmu?" Sehun memulai perbincangan.

"Jawaban apa yang kau mau? Apakah _'not too bad'_ cukup memuaskanmu?"

"YA! aish~~"

Mereka tertawa canggung. Yeah, hanya berdua. Its looks so weirdo, I swear!

"Apakah aku cantik dengan gaun ini?"

"Honestly, kau terlihat sama saja dimataku..."

Sehun memutar matanya.

"YA! Lalu untuk apa kau kesini hah?! Kau tidak membantu sama sekali! _For sure_!"

Jongin hanya tertawa. Yeah, setidaknya tawa-nya kali ini dengan tulus.

Suasana kembali hening. Kenapa harus dirinya sih yang memulai pembicaraan sih?! Pikir Sehun.

"Lalu... kapan kau akan melamar gadismu itu? Emm— siapa? Taemin?"

"Ne—?"

Ada jeda pada nafas Jongin sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Okay, then... aku akan melamarnya... _as soon as you asked"_

Deg! Hati Sehun entah kenapa terasa perih sekali mendengarkan jawaban dari mulut Jongin. Dia menatap mata elang Jongin berharap menemukan kebohongan ataupun sesuatu. Tapi, entahlah, dia pun tak bisa membaca mata Jongin. Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada terlalu yang datar. Entahlah. Dia sepertinya serius dengan perkataannya.

"Hiks— Hiks—"

Jongin kaget setengah mati mendengar isakan Sehun. Tapi mana mungkin Sehun menangis begini?!

"Se-sehun..."

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Dia ingin mengecek Sehun menangis atau tidak. Dan Jongin pun dibuat speechless melihat Sehun sekarang. Sehun benar-benar menangis.

"_Why? Why Jongin? Why don't you ever see me like— a woman heum? Why? I— I am not just your enemy, your neighbour, your classmate, your childhood, aight?"_

"Se-sehun... uljima..."

"_Why Jongin? Why? Why don't you ever look at me? –hiks –hiks And why are you so fine to me often? Heum? Why were you buying me a ticket of GD's concert while you— you wanted to buy Chelsea's jersey heum? Hiks— Hiks—"_

"Se-sehun..."

Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia tidak pernah berfikir Sehun akan menanyakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tapi, sekarang Sehun butuh memastikan sesuatu.

Yeah, hanya memastikan sesuatu.

CHU~~~~~

'_Geojitmal'_

.

.

_**-To be continued-**_

.

.

* * *

A/N:

So sorry for late update gais! Duh, maaf banget ya yang nunggu (kalo ada wkwk) sebenernya kemaren keyboard gua bermasalah jadi males ngetik deh... dan sekarang udah ada mood, eh udah masuk kuliah aja=_= nasib emang! Sebelum gua sibuk-sibuk banget gua usahain buat update ya... biar gajadi tanggungan nantinya... tau deh rasanya kalau ff ga kelar-kelar... sebenernya juga gua tadi mau ngelantarin nih ff eh, pas dengerin songlist-nya album mamashita yeah (LOL it's wrong spelling) jadi ada mood lagi oh ya ga sempet ngedit juga soalnya besok masuk jam 7 pagi orz...

Note: gua sekarang pake bahasa campuran Ya Allah T.T gua cuman menunjukan kedewasaan mereka aja sih /gak =_=

_So, mind R/R? Keung~~ keung~~ Bungbungie~~ /?_

_Sep, 1st 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_Elnim_


End file.
